Test apparatus that have signal sources that generate radio-frequency test signals are frequently used for testing integrated semiconductor circuits. For example, a test apparatus of this type is described in “Clock Signal Distribution Network for High Speed Testers” (documentation for International Test Conference 1989, Paper 8.2, page 199, Ching-Van HSUE).
A test apparatus is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0210067, where the test apparatus applies four virtually identical test signals on four output connections to four integrated circuits simultaneously. If the result of the procedure disclosed therein is reconstructed in practice, it turns out that the test signals at the output now have only low quality. The reason for this is that a radio-frequency square-wave signal then becomes a sawtooth signal at each of the output connections.